Eternity
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Biting himself hurt, but he didn't mind. This was more important. He put his wrist soaked with blood in Aoi's mouth, and then made sure that it reached his throat. For a seconds nothing happened. Then Aoi screamed and started shaking and writhing in pain. Vampire! Arata x Aoi


Hi~ This was a sudden idea, I had a bit of time, was on an Arata x Aoi mood and so I made this in around an hour haha. Its about Vampire! Arata turning Aoi-chan into a vampire. What can I say, I'm weak to vampire prompts haha. Just so you know, all of Six Gravity now lives in the castle of the king Hajime. Doesn't do anything to the story but I wanted to say it.  
I hope that you enjoy it!~

* * *

_**Eternity**_

"_You have to suck it all. Don't leave a drop on his body, or it won't work. Don't wait, as soon as that is done, bite yourself and give him your blood. It will be a violent reaction at first, so you need to hold him. Once that happens he'll stay unconscious for a bit. When he wakes up, let him feed from you. Then it should be all okay. You are a strong vampire. You can do it, Arata."_

They were on Arata's bed, in the middle on the night. It was the best time to do it after all.

"Are you really sure that you don't want Hajime-san to do this?"

"Of course. I trust you, Arata. I'm ready whenever you are."

"Just… Let me focus. The place that I have to-"

Aoi grabbed his hand and put it on his neck.

"This. You made sure that it was the place where you had to bite already."

"Ah… Yeah. Well, then. Thanks for the meal."

He tried to make it as pleasurable as he could, but he couldn't lose his focus. If he did something wrong…

"Ugh- Arata-"

Aoi had put his hands on his back, and was supporting himself grabbing his shoulders. Even thought they had done this a lot of times, he still got excited with the low whimpers and moans that Aoi let out.

He continued sucking. Even when Aoi was losing his strength, he couldn't stop.

Biting himself surely hurt, but he didn't mind. This was more important. He put his wrist soaked with blood in Aoi's mouth, and then made sure that it reached his throat. For a seconds nothing happened. Then Aoi screamed and started shaking and writhing in pain.

"It hurts-"

"Aoi!"

Even when he had kicked him and tried to squirm away from him, Arata continued to hold him. It would soon pass. He needed to be patient. Soon all the movement from his body stopped, and Arata sighed. He needed to wait. He _knew_ that, but still… Time went by so slow sometimes. He hated it.

He stroked his hair while waiting. His little prince. Aoi.

That same guy who had helped him when he thought that he was just a normal black cat injured, instead of a vampire using his animal form. The one who followed him in the middle of the night because he was worried about his wellbeing. The guy that instead of being scared as hell when he found out the palace of the vampires, had befriend the people living on it…

He was really one in a million, even with all the time that he had been alive, he had never met someone like Aoi.

How much did Hajime said that it would take? Five minutes? Hadn't it been too much time already?

_Had something gone wrong?_

He grabbed his face and admired it. Those cheeks… They were so pale. He knew that his heartbeats didn't work anymore, but he couldn't help but check anyway. Nothing.

"Aoi. Wake up."

Those pretty blue eyes of his… Wouldn't open anymore?

He would never hear his voice again? See him?

_What had he done?_

"Please. _Wake up_. I love you." Nothing. Not a single move. "I'm so sorry. I should have never let you come here."

_I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough for you. I couldn't protect you._

"I'm so sorry. _I love you, Aoi."_

Arata put his body over his lap, and stroke his hair again. It was so soft. Normally, Aoi would grab his hand and put it over his chest, so he could warm it a bit. He always complained about his cold body. But he was colder now. Arata tried to stop himself from crying. He didn't deserve it. Not when he was the cause of what had happened.

Swallowing his sobs, he started singing. Aoi always liked when he sang.

"_I decided to love you and only you_

_I decided to protect you and only you…"_

The next words got stuck in his throat. If he continued, he would break down completely. Suddenly, the body in his lap moved and went straight to his neck.

"Ug- Aoi?!"

He got on top of him in just seconds and bite him. The sucking was so fast, so rough, that he felt dizzy in just seconds. When he thought that he was about to pass out, he felt the other stopping suddenly.

"Ara- Arata?! Oh god, I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was doing, it just tasted _so good_ and I wanted more so I-"

He cut him out with a hug. "I'm so glad that you are okay, Aoi. Don't ever scare me like that again, Prince."

"Arata? Are you… crying? Wha- Why?" He started crying too. Really, that prince. He was too good for him.

"I'm happy, Aoi. Are you happy?"

"Of course. I'm going to spend eternity with Arata. I love you, Arata."

"I love you too, Aoi. How do you feel? Anything weird?"

"Hm, no. Just…" he blushed before talking. "I'm extremely hungry. I… Can I… have more?"

He couldn't help but laugh. He could have his entire body if he wanted. "Of course. It would be really bad if my prince starved. Suit yourself."

Seeing the way that Aoi licked his lips before biting him again, Arata knew that it was going to be a long night. He wasn't complaining.

.

.

.

"Hm. I'm sorry, Arata. I didn't know. It didn't take that long when I did it, merely three minutes. Do you know something about it, Haru?"

"Yes, of course you'll take more time, Hajime! You are the king, you have stronger blood! Anyway, fifteen minutes is an incredible time, Arata. How do you feel, Aoi-kun?"

"I'm good, thank you, Haru-san. But I…"

"Yes?"

"Something went wrong?"

"I don't think so. Just… I feel extremely hungry. Even when I already… Um. Ate."

"Ah- Haha. I thought that it was something serious. Of course. Your body will slowly accommodate to this change. Give it a bit of time. Besides, I don't think that Arata minds."

"Of course not. Aoi seems really like a professional biting. It's so hot."

"Arata! Don't say that!"

* * *

Hello again~ Just so you know, for a really brief second I did thought about killing Aoi-chan. But I can't. I don't want to hurt any of my two babies that much. About Hajime, who do you think that he turned into a vampire?~ Anyyway I have to get up in like six hours and I'm not sleepy yet so... I should go and try to sleep haha.  
I hope that you enjoyed it!~  
Bye~


End file.
